oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Training Arena
The Mage Training Arena is a member's only Magic minigame located to the north of the Duel Arena. Using various spells, players earn Pizazz points in different minigames which they can use to buy items in a shop on the top floor of the arena. This is not to be confused with the Mage Arena, which is a dangerous Wilderness minigame. History After the discovery of Runes by humans, many accidents occurred as inexperienced mages attempted difficult spells. The wizards of the original Wizards' Tower created the arena and the various guardians so that mages could train with the more mundane spells. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by warriors and rangers that were angered by the new art of Magic. Recently, the current denizens of the Wizards' Tower have recreated the Arena and Guardians and have also developed charmed warriors to defend the arena against further attacks. Requirements 33 magic is required to participate in each of the available activities. Higher level spells increase the number of points a player will earn in the Alchemy and Enchantment rooms. Rooms The Mage Training Arena offers four rooms for the player to practice casting Alchemy, Enchantment, Telekinetic Grab spells, and Creature Graveyard. In addition to Pizazz points, the player earns coins and runes in the activities. Players must acquire the appropriate number of Pizazz points in each of the four rooms to buy items from the Rewards Guardian. The teleports to the four rooms are located in the north area of the arena: *Telekinetic Theatre - south *Alchemists' Playground - north *Enchanting Chamber - west *Creature Graveyard - east Telekinetic Theatre In this room, the player uses the Telekinetic Grab spell to move a statue north, south, east, or west through a maze. A maze can take anywhere from 7 to 10 law runes to complete. When the player solves a maze, he or she will get 2 Pizazz points, and the maze guardian will teleport the player to another maze if they wish to do so. After solving five mazes in a row, players will get a bonus of 8 pizazz points, 10 law runes, and 1,000 Magic experience. If the player logs out, they will be teleported to the main hall and current maze progress will be lost. However, the maze total is recorded as long as the player does not leave the arena. This means that a player should ensure they have done five mazes and received their bonus runes and experience before leaving the arena. Assuming each and every maze has the same probability to be assigned, then on average 8.3 casts of Telekinetic Grab has to be cast for every maze. This means, that approximately 2780 Magic experience is earned after solving every 5 mazes. This makes every law rune worth 0.57 pizazz points and about 88.25 Magic experience. To compare, casting Camelot teleport will grant only 55.5 Magic experience points. Alternatively, since maze total is recorded as long as the player does not leave the arena, one may leave the Telekinetic Theatre and re-enter it hoping to get a shorter maze. By completing only mazes that require a minimum of 7 casts to complete, one will earn about 0.72 pizazz points and 100.2 Magic experience per law rune. Tip: '''Try to cast the spell near the corners that way you can save time and save some run energy. Don't stand directly at the corner, just near it, also, make sure you're standing directly next to the wall of the maze when you observe the statue to get the aerial view. If you don't stand directly next to it, your view will change every time you move/cast. Alchemist's Playground In this room, the player has to use High Level Alchemy or Low Level Alchemy spells to convert items in eight cupboards to gold coins. You can '''not '''bring coins into this room. These items are in the following order (clockwise): * Leather boots * Adamant kiteshields * Adamant medium helmets * Emeralds * Rune longswords * '''Empty 3x The amount of coins given for each item changes every 42.5 seconds, and the current values are shown in a table in the top-right corner of the screen (in which the values are the same for both High and Low Level Alchemy). The highest amount of coins that can be earned for a conversion is 30. Occasionally, when the values change, a green arrow will appear next to an item; this means that the item beside the arrow will consume no nature runes upon conversion until the next change of item value, and you will still receive full point for that conversion. For every 100 coins deposited in the coin deposit box, the player will gain 1 pizazz point. The player also gains 2 Magic experience per coin deposited, and 10 coins (deposited to the player's bank) for every 100 deposited. It is recommended that players only deposits coins in exactly multitudes of 100, or as close as possible, as players will not receive points for any coins in between multiples of 100. For example, if you deposit 195 coins, you will only receive 1''' pizzaz point, forfeiting the extra 95 coins; therefore, it is better to alch something worth 5 coins and deposit '''200 coins for 2 pizzaz points, rather than wasting 95 coins. Points are not rewarded for cumulative coin deposits; it is not possible to deposit 195 coins, then another 5 coins to gain 2 points; you will only gain 1 point from the first 195 deposited only. Warning: You can't deposit more than 12,000 coins at any one time, and if you try you will lose all of the money you offer! Strategy: A good way of maximizing pizazz points is by focusing on maximizing the amount of coins received per alch. Therefore, it is recommended to focus solely on obtaining the item that alchs for 30gp each round. In order to find this item quickly, it is important to be aware of the fact that the items appear in the cupboards in the same order each round, making it possible to predict where an item will be based on the location of other items. Most players use the rune longsword and leather boots to aid them in finding other items. Namely, the rune longsword and leather boots will always be on opposite ends of the room because there are three empty cupboards in between them. For example, finding the boots in the north-west corner means the sword will in the south-east corner. This can allow you to quickly find the other items as well according to their relative position to these two items. Another strategy that seems to work well is ignoring the first wave in order to collect 5 of each item and arranging them in your pack in the order shown in the green box for their value. With the 3 remaining spaces in your pack will be for the coins when alching, the hat, and lastly the nature runes. Following the method should allow you to not use more than 1k nature runes. At the beginning of each wave as the npc says the costs have changed, alchy the 5 of the item that is worth 30 coins. Immediately after which you find that item and replenish your stock and go back to one of the columns closest to that npc. This allows you to get 150 coins each wave. Without wasting runes on lesser valued items or even alchy the wrong item because the value changed mid-alchy. Also you don't have to pay attention to getting the coins in the hundreds as much since every 2 waves your coins add up to 300. As mentioned, a green arrow indicates the item that can be alched without using up a nature rune in the process. Although players on a budget might prefer to make use of this opportunity to save runes, it is not a recommended strategy for gaining pizazz points. However, one might rationalize alching the 15gp item should it have the green arrow next to it due to the costs saved on nature runes outweighing the relatively small loss in minigame gold gain. Items are different for everyone in the cupboards. In the playground, the only things that stay the same are item values, and free-cast calls, but the items in the cupboards are random for everyone. When alching, make sure to check cupboards during the alching animation to not waste any time where you could be alching. As the alchemy spells require only fire and nature runes, players are recommended to use a Fire staff and as this will mean both High and Low Level Alchemy will use the same amount of runes. Players are recommended to use High Level Alchemy where possible, as this will give more experience. :CAUTION: It is highly recommended that you deposit your coins every 1-2k or so, as if you disconnect, you will be put out of the playground, and your coins will be taken away. Note: '''The explorers ring free alch cast works in the alchemy room and grants the same amount of experience as a normal low alch cast would. Enchanting Chamber (Due to the easy steps that you must follow to earn points in this room, you will receive less Magic experience for casting the spells in the room. Also, you will need to work longer to earn lots of points in this room.) In this room, the player uses enchanting spells to enchant various shapes located in the 4 corners of the room. At the bottom of the screen is an icon that indicates which shape is to be transformed if the player wishes to gain pizazz points. These shapes will transform into orbs, which can be deposited in the middle of the room, and every 20 will earn you a reward of either 3 blood, death, or cosmic runes. Also dragonstones will spawn around the room (every 7 minutes exactly), which can be enchanted at any level; they give more bonus pizazz points depending on the level of enchantment you used and also turn into orbs. Points gained per dragonstone = 2x enchantment level used; therefore, the maximum points available for enchanting one of the 6 dragonstones is 14 (using Lvl-7 Enchant), it is possible to world hop and keep getting dragonstones, maximizing points gained. For each ten shapes converted a bonus is awarded. If the tenth shape converted is the current bonus shape, then the arena will award points according to the level of enchantment used to convert the tenth shape. '''Fastest Method: The fastest way to gather Enchantment Pizzaz points is to collect the 6 dragonstones that spawn in the room, cast the highest enchantment spell you can on all of them, deposit them, and then immediately quick hop worlds. With the addition of Monkey Madness II, players can now cast Lvl-7 Enchant to yield 14 points per dragonstone, allowing for a new maximum of 84 points per world. Due to the cost, however, it is more economically feasible to cast Lvl-6 Enchant for 12 points per dragonstone, for a total of 72 points per world. Below are the point values received upon enchanting dragonstones, (points awarded when enchanting a dragonstone depend upon the enchantment level used): * Level 1 Sapphire enchant = 2 points (level 7 Magic) * Level 2 Emerald enchant = 4 points (level 27 Magic) * Level 3 Ruby enchant = 6 points (level 49 Magic) * Level 4 Diamond enchant = 8 points (level 57 Magic) * Level 5 Dragonstone enchant = 10 points (level 68 Magic) * Level 6 Onyx enchant = 12 points (level 87 Magic) * Level 7 Zenyte enchant = 14 points (level 93 Magic) Creature Graveyard In this room, the player has to collect 4 different types of bones from bone piles around the room and use the Bones to Bananas spell to turn them into bananas, which are then deposited in the slots at the side of the room to gain pizazz points. When picked from, the bone piles cycle through each type of bone in order from 1 to 4, giving 4 of each type of bone before advancing to the next type. Every so often, the player will be hit for 2 damage by falling bones, requiring the player to eat some of the bananas to stay alive. Each fruit that you've converted and deposited you gain 1/16th of a Graveyard pizazz point. Death will result in a penalty of 10 pizazz points and being sent back to the arena's main hall (you will not lose your equipment). Logging out will not affect your pizazz points (but you will lose all fruit in your inventory). If you have or can afford one, a Mud battlestaff can be very helpful as Bones to Bananas will only require one nature rune. Also, a hitpoints cape, regen bracelet, and the prayer rapid heal all amplify the effectiveness of your runs in the graveyard room by allowing you to stay longer. Beginner Strategy One technique for doing this room involves picking up a specific arrangement of bones and using the Bones to Bananas spell. If you go fast enough using this technique, you'll keep yourself alive while still gaining many pizazz points along the way. When you first arrive at the Creature Graveyard room, move to the west end of the room in front of the deposit slot. On the northern tip of the deposit slot, you'll see a pile of bones very close to the deposit slot. It's advised to use this as a good way to quickly gather Graveyard pizazz points. It's advised to bring a good amount of Nature runes also one Water rune, one Death rune, one Blood rune, and one Earth rune, since they will be given as a reward. Collect 10 bones from a fresh bone pile until your inventory looks similar to the image on the right. Once you have collected these bones, cast your Bones to Bananas spell. You should end up with 18 bananas. Deposit these into the deposit slot. Head back to the bones pile and collect 6 bones. Your inventory should look something like the image on the right. Cast your Bones to Bananas spell and you should receive 22 bananas. Eat a few bananas if necessary and deposit the remaining ones into the deposit slot. The pattern for drawing bones is (starting at the first 1-fruit bone): 10 bones, 5 bones, 9, 5, 7, 7, 5, then repeat. This yields 18, 18, 16, 16, 16, 18, 19 fruit, saving you space for runes and food Repeat this process in a timely fashion, along with bringing food, should help to avoid death. Alternatively, you can leave the graveyard room and perform in one of the other three rooms while your health regenerates. this makes bringing food unnecessary. Advanced Strategy The best method to obtain the fastest graveyard points requires you to unlock the bones to peaches spell(you cannot use tabs inside the arena). with this in mind, if you are going for multiple rewards from the mage training arena, it may be wise to complete bones to peaches before purchasing other unlocks to hasten your points. As each bone accounts for 1/16th of a point, this method maximizes the fruits deposited, and, using peaches, which heal 4 times more than bananas, minimizes the fruit wasted for food. This method's inventory is still the same setup as the beginner one. You'll want to keep water, earth, death, blood, and nature runes in your inventory again, but collect a different order of bones. If you have more than 20 inventory spaces, feel free to bring some food for the first few minutes of your run, but have at least 20 spaces open. Start by collecting or discarding the first 4 single fruit bones. you'll then want to collect the next 8 bones, which will be 2 and 3 fruit bones, respectively. casting bones to bananas on this set of bones will net you 20 fruit, or 1.25 pizazz points. Collect 8 more bones, which will be 4 and 1 fruit bones, respectively. this will, once again, give you 20 bones, or 1.25 pizazz points, after casting bones to bananas. Repeat this 8 bone cycle as much as desired for points. When you have lost approx 30-35 health points, cast bones to peaches instead of bones to bananas and eat 4 of the 20 fruit you obtain. this will net you 32 hp, and still leaves 16 fruit to deposit for a pizazz point. be aware that bones to peaches uses 2 nature runes instead of 1 and nets you no additional pizazz points, so only use bones to peaches when you need the healing to avoid unnecessary loss of gp. With this method, you can stay here as long as your runes allow for, thus saving you time. Other Survival strategies Players who do not wish to eat in the room and thereby save nature runes may exit the room when they are low on life points and heal from one of the nurses or surgeons at the Al-Kharid Duel Arena hospital. Then they may return to the graveyard, fully healed and ready to go again. Another option is to bring a small amount of high-healing food (lobsters, monkfish, and so on) into the graveyard and eat when needed. Expect to eat about 1 monkfish per minute if this method is employed. Players can also teleport to Clan Wars via the ring of dueling and enter the Clan wars FFA portal to restore any stats. Players can then use the ring of dueling to return to the duel arena and run back to the Mage Training Arena. Rewards A player can buy runes, infinity robes, wands, a mage's book, and the Bones to Peaches spell in the shop upstairs with the Pizazz points they've earned. If a player is having trouble with the arena, an arena book may also be bought for 200 coins. Please note that the prices listed for the items Apprentice wand, Teacher wand and Master wand are all upgrades, and require the player to have both the points required to purchase, and the previous state of the wand (e.g. To purchase a Master Wand requires the player to first own a Teacher Wand as well as the points displayed in the table below). This effectively gives the Master Wand the price of 480 Telekinetic, 530 Alchemist, 4800 Enchantment and 480 Graveyard Pizzaz Points. Note There is a maximum number of points you can have at a time: *Telekinetic pizazz points - 4,000 points *Enchantment pizazz points - 16,000 points *Alchemist pizazz points - 8,000 points *Graveyard pizazz points - 4,000 points Category:Minigames Category:Kharidian Category:Magic